Good Luck Charm
by Luce Red
Summary: Akira is searching, searching...


Title: Good Luck Charm  
Series: Hikaru no Go  
Disclaimer: Characters are the property of Hotta and Obata  
Type/Notes: General.  
Summary: Touya Akira is looking for something.

-------------

"Touya-san?" Isumi was surprised to see the younger pro at the Go Institute at seven in the morning. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I... Touya's eyes were darting around, as if trying to search the entire reception area with his gaze alone. He was slightly breathless, as though he had run all the way from the subway station.

"Is there something wrong?" Isumi asked, feeling concern rise as he took in Touya's casual attire--a huge change from his usual formal suit--and his agitated look.

"I... good morning, Isumi-san," Touya said hurriedly, trying not to look as though he wanted to overturn every stick of furniture in the area. "Thank you for your concern. I'm just..." He tried to look around Isumi again.

"Are you looking for something? Did you drop your wallet here?" Isumi asked.

"Yes... no..." Touya murmured distractedly, turning to the other side of the reception area, where the vending machines were. He scanned the place, but didn't seem to find what he was looking for.

"Something else, then?" Isumi asked anxiously, feeling as though he had been affected by Touya's mood. Though he didn't know Touya well, Shindou was always talking about him. Isumi knew that they played Go very often; Shindou went to watch his official games, too. "Something important?" he asked again, wanting to offer his assistance. "Shall I give you a hand? What did you lose?" he asked again, wondering what Touya was searching for. Keys? Cellphone? Or more likely, some kifu?

"I... can't find...," Touya whispered, frustrated, as he peered into the souvenir shop, which had yet to open. Isumi followed him helplessly as he went up to practice room, the archives room, and the TV room without success. "If I can't find... I... I can't go to my game with Zama-sensei," he finally confessed.

Belatedly, Isumi remembered that Touya had an official game with the other pro in the afternoon: one of the final games for the Tengen title. _Touya thinks that he can't play without this thing that he's looking for?_ Isumi thought. _Must be his good luck charm_, he decided, though he had never heard of Touya Akira believing in something like that. "Ah, maybe you could check your father's Go salon?" he suggested softly. According to Shindou, Touya spent all his free time there.

Touya looked up immediately at that, his mouth falling into an 'o' in his astonishment. "I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

It must be very important to him, Isumi thought. "I heard that you go there very often," he said.

Touya nodded, his eyes thoughtful. "Must be," he decided, giving a firm nod, and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Isumi-san," he said, before making for the exit.

Isumi watched him go, thinking. Who would have thought Touya Akira, Meijin-to-be, would take something like good luck charms so seriously?

----

Ichikawa was taken aback when Touya let himself into the Go salon at eight in the morning, when she was tidying up the place and making the tea before she opened the place for business.

"What are you doing here, Akira-san?" she asked; the boy who looked as though he had run all the way from the subway station. "Don't you have that afternoon game?" she asked. "You should be at home preparing for it!"

To her surprise, Touya ignored her, walking down the length of the salon instead as though he was looking for something. He poked his head inside the pantry, the reception area, and even the toilets.

"Akira-san? What are you looking for?" she asked as she tailed him. Now he was looking inside the storeroom!

"It's important..." he murmured. "I can't play if I don't find..."

"If you don't find... what?" she asked. Maybe it's a lucky charm. Lots of players have one. "Akira-san, are you looking for your good luck charm? What does it look like? I'll help you look!" she offered. A part of her wondered what kind of good luck charm the sober-minded boy could have. Touya just didn't seem like the type. And to assert that he couldn't play without it, too!

After a few more minutes of peering around, Akira's shoulders slumped. "Not here..." he said.

Feeling anxious now, Ichikawa looked around as well, despite the fact that she still had no idea what form his good luck charm took. Maybe it was a giant ashtray... no, Touya didn't smoke; she was confusing him with the old geezers who always did. Still, she mused, Touya had always seemed like the type who could play Go whatever the circumstances or setbacks he faced, without need of good luck charms. Shindou Hikaru, well, that boy probably had dozens of such objects, from that fan, to temple amulets, and tacky looking miniaturized Go boards to boot.

Speaking of Shindou... "Maybe it's with Shindou," she suggested. Maybe that boy had picked it up by accident, and hadn't had an opportunity to return the object yet. They only played together two days ago, and after a yelling match Touya had let Shindou drag him off to that ramen stand at the corner.

"Shindou?" Touya echoed.

She nodded firmly. "Why don't you go over to his place?" she suggested. "He's probably still at home, this early, and he might have seen what you're looking for." If not, she was counting on Shindou to give Akira a needed jolt of encouragement about the afternoon's game.

Akira surprised her with an incredibly sweet smile. Really, the boy should smile more often, she reflected, feeling her cheeks turn a little warm at the sight. "Yes, that's where I should go," he replied. "Thank you, Ichikawa-san." He turned directly towards the doors.

"You're welcome!" she called after him.

----

Shindou Mitsuko was surprised to find someone ringing the doorbell at nine in the morning. She opened the door to see one of her son's closest friends on her front step. "Touya-kun?"

He bowed politely. She noted that he was dressed casually for once, and looked as though he had run all the way from the subway station. "Would you like to come in?" she asked cheerfully. "I was just making breakfast." She was delighted at the opportunity to feed another teenage boy.

Touya nodded. "Please excuse the intrusion, Shindou-san," he said as he tried to bow, take off his shoes, and look past her all at the same time.

"You must be looking for Hikaru," she deduced. "He's eating breakfast... oh!" She had to brace herself as he dashed past her in the direction of the kitchen. Shaking her head at young people's impatience... goodness knows, Hikaru was just like that. She followed behind at a more sedate pace. At the doorway to the kitchen, she stood frozen.

Touya was holding her son by the shoulders while he looked up and down his person, his expression reminiscent of some quality inspector checking the output at his factory. "I've found you!" Touya exclaimed, as he darted behind Hikaru and apparently inspected her son from the back as well. Her son looked bemused and there was a grain of rice on his upper lip. "What are you doing, Touya?" he said, speaking with his mouth full.

"I have a game with Zama-sensei today," Touya said by way of explanation.

"Yeah, I know," Hikaru said. "Sit down," he said, pushing the other boy to an empty chair. "You look like you've been running. What were you doing?"

"I had to come and find you," Touya said.

"Find me? What for, this early in the morning? Shouldn't you be preparing for your game this afternoon?"

"I've been to the Go Institute, and to the Go salon. I've been looking and looking... I can't play without my good luck charm." He spoke as earnestly as a child, his eyes not leaving Hikaru's face.

There was a second of silence. Then Hikaru spoke, spewing half-chewed rice into the air. "I'm not your good luck charm!"

------------the end-------------


End file.
